Mégalomanie Héréditaire
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Le temps ne compte pas lorsque tu n'as personne avec qui le partager..." AU, OOC, shonen-ai, tentative de suicide, malentendu, insinuation de yaoi mais rien de concret


**Titre:** Mégalomanie Héréditaire

**Personnages:** Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto), Gaara (Naruto), Shikamaru Nara (Naruto), Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto), Sakura Haruno (Naruto), Haku (Naruto), Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto)

**Univers/Lieu:** AU/Ville style moderne (genre New York ou Chicago, je suppose, j'suis juste allée à Montréal et Toronto)

**Moment:** Temps modernes

(les mots ou groupes de mots en **gras** dans le texte sont des allusions et/ou des "spécifications" du même personnage, les parties de texte en _italique_ sont des flashs back, le texte souligné est un genre de poème que j'ai écrit dernièrement et qui m'a servi de squelette pour la fic)

* * *

Le temps ne compte pas lorsque tu n'as personne avec qui le partager…

Une main basanée poussa doucement la porte menant à la toiture. Une tête blonde émergea, des profondeurs de l'immeuble, sur le toit ensoleillé du gratte-ciel. Une bourrasque souffla les mèches dorées et en bataille de devant deux joyaux rouges qui servaient d'yeux au jeune homme. Il mis le pied sur les lattes beiges recouvrant le plancher et referma la porte derrière lui. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que ceux-ci fixèrent le rebord. S'assurant que la porte était bien refermée, il prit une grande inspiration. À cette hauteur, les bruits de la ville, en contrebas, ne l'atteignaient presque pas. Seul le bourdonnement incessant du vent s'enregistra à son esprit. En cet endroit isolé, il se sentit encore plus seul…

Des larmes de sang coulent sur les joues des enfants, et moi aussi, je pleure…

_"Je crois que je vais bientôt partir, Naruto," dit une voix sulfureuse qui faisait à chaque fois vibrer les entrailles du blond._

_Celui-ci leva ses yeux bleus, implorants, vers __**le grand brun**__ devant lui. "Mais tu vas revenir, pas vrai?" demanda-t-il doucement, innocemment, d'une voix presque sourde._

"Je ne sais pas," répondit simplement **le brun**, avant d'enfiler son veston et de partir au boulot.

Naruto sursauta un peu en entendant la porte claquer derrière son amant. Il avait peur, tout à coup, et il se sentait également terriblement seul. C'était la première fois que ce sentiment lui revenait depuis qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat.

Je sens encore ton cœur battre contre ma poitrine, ton souffle sur mon cou, tes doigts entrelacés avec les miens…

Le jeune blond ravala un sanglot en s'enlaçant lui-même. Il aurait dû voir les signes avant-coureurs de son calvaire. Il aurait dû faire plus attention et essayer un peu plus de changer les choses. Mais **il** était parti. **Il** était parti pour de bon, pour toujours. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il s'essuya les yeux rageusement. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer cet **imbécile**, ce **bâtard**. Il avait déjà assez versé de larmes, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Il croyait qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble. Qu'**il**était heureux. Apparemment, il avait tord.

Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé?

_Toc toc toc_

_Un court moment passa, puis un jeune homme roux défonça la porte de l'appartement avec un coup d'épaule. La respiration laborieuse, il chercha frénétiquement ses alentours immédiats, paniqué. Il __**l**__'avait vu quitter la ville un peu plus tôt et s'était tout de suite inquiété. Après que son ami blond n'ait pas répondu au téléphone après les deux premiers essais, il s'était précipité à l'appartement. Là où il se trouvait présentement._

_"Naruto? Naruto, tu es là? Répond-moi!" cria-t-il, s'avançant pour fouiller l'endroit de fond en comble._

_Une tête blonde entra dans son champ de vision lorsqu'il passa la tête par la porte de la chambre à coucher et il le vit. Naruto était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, secoués de sanglots et pleurant à grosses larmes. Deux yeux d'un bleu profond se levèrent instantanément vers lui alors qu'il s'approcha doucement._

_"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Naruto? __**Il **__t'a fait quelque chose? __**Il**__ t'a blessé?" demanda le rouquin, essayant de rester calme et de cacher son envie meurtrière envers l'__**abrutis**__ qui faisait pleurer son ami._

_"__**Il**__ est parti, Gaara. __**Il **__est parti pour de bon, sans même me dire un mot!" répondit le blond, avant de se fondre en larmes de nouveau._

_Le roux fit une grimace en entendant cela. Il savait que quelque chose comme ça arriverait tôt ou tard, avec un mec comme __**lui**__. En silence, il prit son ami dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer dans le creux de son épaule. Le blond s'endormit bientôt, hanté d'un sommeil sans rêves._

Pourquoi es-tu parti?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. C'était difficile de rester impassible en se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi **le brun** était parti, sans un mot à personne, loin de la ville. Il avait bien tenté de **le** retracer, mais c'était comme tenter de traquer un fantôme en utilisant des céréales. **Il** restait introuvable. Reniflant un peu, le blond fit un pas hésitant vers le rebord de l'immeuble. Il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. Il avait essayé. Oh, Dieu sait qu'il avait essayé. Ils avaient tous essayé, tous ses amis. Mais ce n'était simplement plus pareil sans **lui**…

Tu me manques. J'ai peine à respirer lorsque tu n'es pas là. Comme un poids, la peine m'étouffe…

_Le blond arriva en courant au point de rendez-vous. Gaara lui avait fait le message un peu plus tôt qu'__**il**__ voulait lui parler et qu'__**il**__ l'attendait à cet endroit. Il s'agissait en fait d'un petit parc situé exactement à égale distance entre leurs deux appartements, entouré de grands buildings et de magasins de toutes sortes. Un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres, le blondinet chercha le parc des yeux en reprenant sa respiration. Il sursauta un peu en sentant une main sur son épaule et se tourna d'un coup. Son nez frôla celui de l'__**autre**__ et il fit un bond en arrière, surpris. Un sourire amusé monta aux lèvres pâles du __**brun**__._

_"Je t'ai fait peur?" demanda-t-il de sa voix suave._

_Le blond croisa les bras en faisant un air boudeur. "Non, tu m'as simplement surpris. Gaara m'a dit que tu voulais me parler, que c'était important," dit-il, changeant de sujet et prenant un air inquisiteur et adorable._

_L'__**autre**__ ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ça. "En effet," dit-il simplement._

_Un moment passa et le blondinet commença à se sentir embarrasser sous le regard insistant de son ami. Il changea de pied quelques fois et tourna la tête._

_"Ben vas-y! Dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire! Et arrête de me regarder comme ça," dit finalement le jeune homme aux yeux azurs, le regard fixé intensément sur un arbre un peu plus loin et combattant l'étrange envie de rougir._

_C'est qu'on ne rougit pas comme ça juste parce que son meilleur ami nous regarde intensément de ses prunelles d'ébène! __**Le brun**__ ricana un peu et prit doucement le menton du garçon un peu plus jeune entre __**ses**__ doigts, le forçant à __**le**__ regarder._

_"Tu n'aimes pas la manière dont je te regarde, Naruto?" demanda-t-il doucement, un léger sourire amusé lui étirant les lèvres._

_Le blondinet fit de nouveau un air boudeur en plongeant son regard azuré dans celui de l'__**autre**__. "Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… c'est embarrassant. Et puis pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça!?"_

_Le regard du __**brun**__ s'attendrit. "Parce que tu peux être vraiment adorable, parfois. Surtout quand tu prends cet air."_

_Naruto croisa les bras de nouveau et lança un regard de défi à l'__**autre**__. "Je ne peux pas être adorable, puisque je suis un homme. Alors cesse de dire des conneries."_

_"Un homme peut quand même être absolument adorable. Ce n'est pas une absurdité," contra __**le brun**__ en frottant doucement une des joues du blond avec son pouce._

_Le blondinet fronça les sourcils et tenta de faire lâcher prise à son __**ami**__ sans utiliser ses mains ou de mouvements brusques, sans que ça paresse étrange. "Non, un homme ne peut pas être adorable. Point final. Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu voulais me voir…"_

_Sa phrase fut interrompue par deux lèvres sur les siennes. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda son __**ami**__, choqué et extrêmement surpris. Le brun brisa rapidement le baiser, en gardant les yeux fermés et se préparant au pire._

_"Ce que je voulais te dire… C'est que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de toi."_

_Naruto continua de le regarder, faisant bonne impression d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Quelques sons incompréhensibles s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors qu'il tentait de trouver quelque chose à répondre. __**Le brun**__ rouvrit les yeux et, voyant son ami dans un tel état, il détourna le regard en se frottant la nuque._

_"Je sais que tu n'as jamais envisagé que je puisse ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour toi… et que tu ne sais probablement même pas quoi penser, mais… j'aimerais que tu me laisses une chance avant de dire non. S'il te plait?" demanda-t-__**il**__, tentant de rester optimiste._

_Après tout, il n'avait pas encore reçu de poing en pleine tronche. C'était bon signe, non? Naruto ferma la bouche et il pensa intensément à l'offre. Il n'avait jamais eu de copine, l'__**autre**__ non plus, d'ailleurs. C'était probablement une chance unique. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de briser le cœur de son ami. Il y verrait probablement plus clair plus tard, lorsque son cerveau se déciderait à fonctionner correctement. Il hocha faiblement la tête._

_"O… Ok…?" s'hasarda-t-il timidement, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de rougir un peu._

_Un vrai sourire monta aux lèvres du __**brun**__ et __**il**__ serra son ami dans ses bras. __**Il**__ était véritablement heureux à cet instant._

Les jours sont mornes depuis ton départ, les couleurs sont ternes et les sons ne sont plus que des échos lointains…

Naruto s'arrêta et fut parcourut d'un sanglot en se souvenant du jour où **il** lui avait demandé de sortir avec **lui**. Ça avait été l'un de ses plus chers souvenirs. Dès ce moment, il pensait qu'ils étaient bien ensemble. Il ne se serait jamais douté de la tournure que prirent les évènements. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'**il** le laisse comme ça, sans rien dire. **Il** avait même attendu qu'il soit endormi avant de partir! **Son** départ, le blondinet avait commencé à déprimer, se disant sans cesse qu'**il** reviendrait, qu'**il** était seulement parti faire un petit voyage d'affaires, des vacances, même, peut-être. Mais **il **n'était toujours pas revenu.

Penses-tu à moi?

_"Un psychologue?" demanda Naruto, levant à peine la tête pour observer Gaara._

_Le roux hocha la tête avec un air inquiet. "Tu n'as rien mangé depuis… qu'__**il**__ est parti, Naruto. Je me fais du souci pour toi. Tu ne t'endors qu'après t'être éreinté à pleurer sur le divan en serrant __**son**__ oreiller. Ça va te faire du bien de parler avec un professionnel. Et puis, C'est un ami à moi. Il est très bien," dit-il doucement._

_Après __**son**__ départ, le blond avait accepté d'aller crécher chez son ami le temps de se remettre. Mais les jours s'étiraient et ça ferait bientôt une semaine. Gaara avait réussi à faire ingurgiter de l'eau à Naruto, mais rien de plus ne passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Il refusait de boire du jus ou du lait, pas même ses nouilles préférées. Le blond soupira profondément avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Il n'aimait pas que ses amis s'inquiètent pour lui. Et puis, le rouquin avait raison. Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. Il en devenait malade et il en mourrait tôt ou tard s'il continuait à s'accrocher._

Moi oui. Chaque seconde de chaque minute, cette douleur me tue…

_Un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que lui ferma la porte derrière le blond après l'avoir laissé entrer. Un jeune homme, oui, même si au premier coup d'œil n'importe qui penserait le contraire. Naruto alla s'asseoir sur le canapé de velours noir de l'autre côté de la pièce, à l'invitation du… psychologue._

_"Bonjour, Naruto. Gaara m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis Haku, pas la peine de m'appeler docteur," dit gentiment Haku, tirant la chaise de cuir du meuble d'ordinateur pour s'asseoir en face du blondinet._

_Naruto leva ses yeux bleu-gris et fixa le jeune homme. "Gaara croit que ça pourra… m'aider… si je parle à quelqu'un de qualifié…" dit-il doucement._

_Haku hocha doucement la tête. "C'est souvent le cas. Des gens n'ont pas la force ou la capacité, parfois, d'affronter certaines épreuves seuls. Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas?"_

_Naruto baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains, qui reposaient sur ses genoux. "__**Il**__ est parti sans un mot… Je… n'arrive pas à passer à travers… Je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi __**il**__ est parti comme ça… pourquoi __**il**__ ne revient pas…" murmura-t-il doucement, la voix emplie de douleur._

_Haku se leva doucement et pris place à côté du blondinet, posant une main sur son épaule. "Raconte-moi tout, nous allons de trouver réponse à ça ensemble, d'accord?"_

_Le blondinet hocha lentement la tête, sentant déjà son cœur se serrer et un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Avant la fin de cette journée, il fondrait certainement en larmes._

Mes amis tentent de m'aider, mais il est déjà trop tard. Il a toujours été trop tard…

_Haku entra silencieusement dans la salle de conférence où l'attendaient déjà quelques personnes. Il regarda autour de la pièce et soupira faiblement avant de prendre place à la longue table près de Gaara. Celui-ci se leva alors et regarda autour de la table._

_"Toujours rien?" demanda-t-il, gardant sa voix basse._

_Tous les gens présents étaient des amis de Naruto et faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour l'aider. Ils fouillaient toutes les archives disponibles pour ne retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une trace de __**sa **__présence, tout en essayant de ramener le blond comme il était avant._

_Haku fut le premier à secouer doucement la tête. "Je l'ai vu trois fois cette semaine, mais c'est comme s'il manquait des détails. Il me raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé du début à la fin, mais il n'y a rien, pas le moindre indice de pourquoi __**il**__ l'airait quitté comme ça," dit-il doucement._

_Un grognement de désappointement parcourut la table. Les évènements étaient leur premier indice. S'ils pouvaient trouver quelque chose, un seul détail de louche, ils pourraient alors avoir une piste. Mais jusqu'à présent, leur petite enquête piétinait._

_"Il a recommencé à manger un peu, par contre," dit Gaara, s'asseyant de nouveau. "Je crois que c'est bon signe."_

_Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses hocha la tête. "Au moins ça prouve qu'il ne se laissera pas mourir de faim. Il faut le garder loin des idées suicidaires," dit-elle, toujours pratique. "J'ai pu pirater un peu le système de l'hôpital, mais il n'y a pas de dossier __**lui**__ appartenant dans les archives hospitalières de la région. Demain j'élargirai mon champ de recherche, mais je ne peux rien promettre."_

_"Tu fais ce que tu peux, Sakura," dit Gaara, croisant les bras et s'accoudant sur la table._

_"Je n'ai toujours rien dans les fichiers," dit un jeune homme avec une queue de cheval vautré dans son fauteuil. "Kiba n'a rien trouvé non plus en interrogeant les rats des ghetto. Il a eu quelques problèmes et ne pouvait pas venir, mais il assure que tout va bien."_

_Gaara hocha la tête. Les gang de rues et les fichiers nationaux étaient leur meilleure chance de retrouver __**le bâtard**__, mais il faudrait du temps pour agir sans soulever de soupçons ou se faire prendre. Ce qu'ils espéraient tous, c'était que Naruto prenne du mieux et se remette de cet __**imbécile**__._

Mais le temps ne compte pas lorsque tu n'as personne avec qui le partager…

Shikamaru leva la tête en voyant Gaara faire irruption dans son bureau. Il haussa un sourcil imperceptiblement et retint un bâillement. Ça pourrait être urgent, qui sait.

"Oui, Gaara?" demanda-t-il d'un ton monotone.

Le rouquin fit un petit sourire victorieux. "On a une piste. Un contact de Haku aurait réussi à **le** retrouver. J'allais chez Haku pour avoir des nouvelles, il vient de m'appeler. Tu veux venir ou je vais chercher Naruto tout seul avant d'aller voir Haku en onzième vitesse?" demanda-t-il, visiblement excité.

Shikamaru ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'état de son ami. "Je vais le faire appeler. Mais on va garder ça un secret, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous soyons chez Haku. En cas de crise, on va avoir un spécialiste proche."

Le sourire de Gaara s'élargit et il s'assit sur le bureau de Shikamaru pendant que celui-ci faisait appeler le blondinet. Les deux travaillaient dans le même bâtiment, alors que Gaara travaillait un peu plus en bas de la rue. Un moment passa, puis les deux blêmirent un peu.

"Désolé, monsieur, mais il semble que Naruto Uzumaki soit absent. Je peux lui faire le message lorsqu'il reviendra," dit la voix de la secrétaire.

Gaara et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard paniqué, puis foncèrent hors du bureau pour chercher le blondinet toujours sous l'effet de la dépression.

Je me sens si seul…

Naruto frissonna légèrement et s'enlaça un peu plus. Il balança ses pieds dans le vide en regardant en bas. Les gens et les voitures étaient si petits… encore plus que des fourmies. S'il sautait, il n'aurait plus à penser à **lui**. Il ne souffrirait plus et ses amis arrêteraient de s'inquiéter. Mais se balancer dans le vide semblait si… lâche. Le blondinet leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu. Étrange que le temps soit si clément. À l'intérieur, Naruto se sentait mort. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation, pas même lorsque ses parents sont morts. Pas même lorsque son cousin s'est fait emprisonner. Il venait de **le** rencontrer, à ce moment. Ils avaient été mis dans le même orphelinat. **Lui**, son frère avait perdu la boule et avait tué **ses** parents. Le blondinet n'avait plus de famille connue lorsque son oncle fut emprisonné. Ils s'étaient tout de suite liés d'amitié, les deux. Ils sont même sortis ensemble et s'étaient aidé mutuellement à trouver un appartement, pas trop loin l'un de l'autre. Puis ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Il rit un peu. Tout devenait si clair, tout d'un coup, mais il ne voyait toujours pas ce qui **l**'avait poussé à partir de la sorte.

Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rentrer à la maison pour de bon?

Haku raccrocha le téléphone et fixa intensément le bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit un simple numéro de téléphone. Gaara venait de l'appeler. Naruto avait disparu et ils n'arrivaient pas à le retrouver. Il ne pensait pas que le blond tenterait de se suicider, mais il était toujours dans un état trop instable pour en être certain à cent pour cent. Soupirant, le jeune psychologue fit glisser ses doigts contre les touches du téléphone sur son bureau sans les presser. S'il se fiait à ce que blondinet lui avait dit, le seul qui le connaissait vraiment était **ce type**. C'était risqué, mais il devait tenter le coup. Son plan premier avait été de remettre Naruto en contact avec **lui** pour qu'il puisse se remettre plus facilement de sa dépression. Qu'**il** s'explique ferait sans aucun doute accélérer les choses. Mais le simple fait de **le** revoir pourrait, s'il n'est pas dans un état mental adéquat, pousser Naruto par-dessus bord. Et alors, ils pouvaient être certains qu'il tenterait de se suicider. Cette situation était précaire, mais s'ils ne retrouvaient pas Naruto, il pourrait être trop tard. De plus, **il** pourrait décider de disparaître de nouveau, et alors il n'y aurait aucune chance de **le** retrouver. Soupirant en se massant les tempes, Haku décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il glissa de nouveau ses doigts sur le clavier du téléphone, mais cette fois il composa le numéro gribouillé sur le morceau de papier chiffonné. Il y eut une pose, puis il entendit le bruit indiquant que son appel avait rejoint l'autre bout du fil. Dès la première sonnerie, on répondit.

"Allô?" demanda une voix sulfureuse et rauque, pleine de sommeil.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" demanda le jeune psychologue, tentant le coup.

Il y eut une pause, puis le bruit de mouvements et d'une porte qui se ferme. "Qui est-ce? Comment savez-vous mon nom? Qui vous a donné mon numéro?" demanda l'homme à l'autre bout du fil, le sommeil remplacé par le doute.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Je vous en parlerai plus tard. C'est à propos de Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," dit rapidement Haku.

Il y eut une autre pause, mais cette fois plus courte. "Il est arrivé quelque chose à Naruto?" demanda la voix de l'homme, de l'inquiétude évidente dedans.

"Nous ne savons pas où il est et après votre départ, il a vécu une grave dépression. Il n'est pas encore guéri et nous nous inquiétons. Je pensais que puisque vous êtes celui qui le connaît le mieux, vous auriez une idée d'où chercher."

"Je le connaissais le mieux. Je ne pense pas qu'il n'ait pas changé. Mais puisqu'il s'agit de sa sécurité…" commença l'homme, avant de soupirer. "Dites-moi où vous rejoindre, j'arrive dès que possible."

"Rejoignez-moi dans le parc à côté de votre ancien appartement."

J'ai attendu si longtemps…

Naruto commençait à être étourdi. Il s'écarta du rebord et s'étala de tout son long sur les dalles du sol. Il ferma les yeux un moment et laissa le soleil lui taper dessus. Il n'avait pas profité des jours d'été depuis **son** départ. Il n'avait profité de rien. Il ne mangeait que très peu et n'avait pas touché à un bol de nouille depuis des mois. Il n'avait pas touché à l'alcool ou aux drogues non plus, ni à des lames de couteau. Il n'avait cependant pas quitté l'oreiller de Sasuke, même si son odeur avait commencé à partir il y a bien longtemps. Il retournait parfois dans son appartement, simplement pour raviver ses souvenirs du **grand brun**, mais même sa mémoire allait finir par lui faire défaut. Il n'avait pas entendu parlé de **lui** depuis une éternité, pas même une petite rumeur portée par le vent. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il n'avait jamais senti la solitude à un tel degré. Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir passer à travers. Ce n'était pas qu'un amant qu'il avait perdu. **Il **avait avant tout été son meilleur ami…

Cette douleur me tue…

Gaara lança des éclairs du regard au jeune homme qui venait d'arriver en Ferrari noire, accoté contre un arbre un peu plus loin, les bras croisé et se concentrant pour ne pas **le** tuer sur place. Il avait rarement autant haïs quelqu'un, mais depuis le moment où il avait posé les yeux sur le supposé amant du blondinet, il l'avait détesté. Shikamaru se tenait derrière Haku, les bras croisé et un petit nuage d'antipathie flottant au-dessus de sa tête malgré son air complètement éreinté et ennuyé. Le jeune psychologue les avait sermonnés un peu plus tôt en rappelant l'importance de **cet homme** dans leur plan pour aider Naruto. Haku était le seul à n'avoir jamais vu le Uchiha auparavant et était donc le plus neutre dans cette situation, celui qui pourrait porter le jugement le plus éclairé. Il regarda l'homme devant lui des pieds à la tête, prenant quelques notes personnelles et comprenant pourquoi le blondinet n'avait pas songé à deux fois avant de sortir avec lui. Étant lui-même homosexuel, le jeune psychologue n'avait aucune difficulté à classer Sasuke Uchiha dans la catégories des Adonis modernes, un vrai tombeur. Il devait certainement avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds avec cet air sombre et mystérieux et ce physique de rêve. Cependant, il savait également que le diable, quoique étant le plus beau des êtres, n'en était pas moins méchant.

Sasuke s'arrêta devant le jeune homme devant lui. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le type qui ait réussi à me retracer ait l'air d'une demoiselle," commenta-t-il en jaugeant le jeune psychologue.

Haku ne pu s'empêcher de rougir un peu, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et lança un regard glacial au Uchiha. "À ce que je sache, monsieur Uchiha, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de commenter quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes ici pour retrouver Naruto et lui expliquer votre conduite plus qu'irrationnelle," dit placidement Haku, se donnant mentalement une tape dans le dos pour ne pas avoir bégayer, ce qu'il avait beaucoup tendance à faire devant des sexes-symboles pareils.

Sasuke soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant ailleurs, avouant sa défaite. "Oui, je sais. D'abord, dites-moi les informations que j'ai manquées durant mon absence: où il vit, où il mange, où il travaille s'il a un emploi, où il passe le plus clair de son temps, etc. Je tenterai de vous dire où il aurait tendance à se cacher ensuite."

Pourquoi es-tu parti sans un mot?

Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda les nuages passer paresseusement dans le ciel orangé. Le soleil se couchait, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Combien de temps était-il resté là-haut? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait perdu le sens du temps il y a un bon moment, déjà. C'était comme si sa vie s'était arrêtée avec **son** départ. Parfois il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur les conversations de ses amis autour de lui. Parfois il avait l'impression que le monde perdait ses couleurs, que le vent cessait de souffler, que les aliments perdaient leur goût… Il n'arrivait plus à donner un sens à sa vie. L'énigme qu'était cette situation était évasive, lui glissant entre les doigts comme de l'eau. Il savait qu'il avait omis de considérer un détail important, et ce détail ne lui revenait pas. Le manque d'informations était flagrant lors de ses discussions avec Haku. Avait-il eu déjà trouvé la solution, il aurait passé au travers et il se serait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Le jeune psychologue lui-même, peut-être. Qui sait? Mais maintenant ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Fatigué d'essayer d'oublier, fatigué d'essayer de trouver, fatigué de tout… Il souhaitait que Sasuke revienne et lui dise que tout ira bien. Comme avant…

Je t'attends toujours, tu sais. L'odeur de ta peau me hante. Je crois encore entendre ta voix résonner dans la chambre, même si ta chaleur a depuis longtemps quitté les draps…

_Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit, les sens en effervescence. __**Il **__se laissa tomber sur lui et attaqua immédiatement son cou basané. Un petit miaulement s'échappa des lèvres du blond alors que toutes les pensées concernant leur dispute d'un peu plus tôt volèrent par la fenêtre et il s'abandonna aux plaisirs charnels. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il se réveilla, une sensation extraordinaire lui parcourant encore le corps. Quelle nuit! C'était loin d'être leur première fois, mais bon sang! __**Il**__ avait été une vraie bête. Le silence commença à peser sur le blond alors qu'il restait immobile sur le grand matelas. Rien ne bougeait et soudainement, un sentiment d'effroi s'installa sur sa conscience fragile. Il se leva, enfila un caleçon et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre._

_"__**Sasuke**__?" demanda-t-il doucement à l'appartement vide._

_Une certaine panique commença à monter en lui alors que ses yeux bleus scannèrent chaque recoin de leur appartement. Il retourna en vitesse dans la chambre et constata que les vêtements de son amant n'étaient nul part. Ses clés de voiture aussi n'étaient plus là. Son portable, par contre, était bien à sa place sur l'une des tables de chevet, à côté de celui de Naruto. Le blond recula jusqu'à être dans un coin en secouant la tête, terrifié. Il se laissa glisser au sol alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. __**Il**__ était vraiment parti, pour de bon, sans laisser de traces, et __**il**__ ne voulait pas être retrouver de si tôt. Le blondinet se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se sentant misérable et terriblement seul. C'est dans cette position que Gaara le trouva, quelques minutes plus tard._

Je n'ai rien bougé. Tout est resté là où tu l'as laissé, dans un désordre ordonné comme toi seul arrive à faire…

_Ses yeux bleus regardèrent l'appartement avec une sorte de regard nostalgique. Ce n'était pas spécialement bien rangé, mais tout avait sa place, selon leurs usages quotidiens. Par exemple, il y avait une distance suffisante entre le sofa et la table pour qu'un corps puisse s'y mettre à l'aise. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils le fassent sur le sofa ou dans le salon, après tout. Le blondinet ricana doucement en se souvenant qu'ils l'avaient fait dans chaque pièce de la maison, sauf peut-être le garde-manger. Chaque meuble, chaque objet avait une position stratégique pour ne pas être dans le chemin mais rester à porté de main. Et c'était **lui** qui avait tout pensé. Un sourire tendre monta aux lèvres du blond en pensant à son amant. Ils étaient ensemble depuis déjà quelques années et c'était le grand amour. Ils avaient aussi leurs petites disputes, mais personne n'est parfait, et ça se terminait la plupart du temps contre la première surface libre disponible. La porte d'entrée claquant indiqua à Naruto qu'**il** était arrivé et il se leva de son siège dans la cuisine pour aller l'accueillir._

_"Bienvenue à la maison, Sasuke!" dit Naruto en offrant un câlin au brun._

_Celui-ci grogna en soupirant et contourna le blond sans dire un mot ou même accepter son étreinte. Le blondinet haussa un sourcil et suivit le brun dans sa routine. D'abord, il enlevait son veston, qu'il détestait avec une passion. Ensuite, il allait déposer sa valise contre le mur, à côté de la porte de leur chambre. Puis, il enlevait sa cravate et l'envoyait promener sur le plancher de la chambre, pour la ramasser un peu plus tard ou quand l'un d'eux ferait le lavage. Finalement, il s'asseyait sur le divan en déboutonnant les boutons de sa chemise et Naruto s'assit à côté de lui, le regardant curieusement._

_"Mauvaise journée?" demanda-t-il doucement, se rapprochant un peu du brun pour tenter de se coller sur lui, comme il faisait habituellement._

_"Je vais partir pour de bon, Naruto. Je me suis décidé," dit doucement le Uchiha, un regard lointain dans ses yeux couleur d'ébène._

_Le blondinet ouvrit de grands yeux affolés. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun disait une chose pareille, mais à chaque fois, la panique s'emparait de l'esprit du blond. Cette fois, cependant, il ne tenta pas de se calmer parce que son amant semblait absolument sérieux._

_Il lui agrippa le bras et le regarda d'un regard suppliant, complètement terrifié. "Tu ne peux pas dire ça! Pourquoi tu veux partir? Pourquoi pour de bon? Tu m'avais promis de toujours t'occuper de moi! Est-ce que tu as oublié?" s'exclama-t-il._

_Sasuke tourna ses yeux sombres vers le blond, son regard impassible. "Je n'ai pas oublié, Naruto. C'est pour ça que je vais partir. Ma décision est finale," dit-il simplement, doucement._

_Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Naruto et il s'accrocha désespérément au bras du brun. "Tu ne peux pas me laisser avec une excuse bidon comme ça! Tu n'as pas le droit! Je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi!"_

_Le Uchiha rit doucement en détournant le regard. "Et après tu dis que tu es un homme. Tu es aussi sentimental qu'une femme," remarqua-t-il._

_"Ce n'est pas parce que c'est toujours toi qui es sur le dessus que ça abaisse ma masculinité! Et n'essaie pas de détourner le sujet! Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter sans une bonne raison! Et j'en veux une valable!"_

_"Je ne te quitte pas. Je pars. C'est tout. Il faut que je parte. J'ai certaines choses à faire et tu ne dois pas être impliqué."_

_Les larmes coulaient à flots sur le visage du blond à présent, mais il refusait toujours de baisser les bras. "Ce n'est pas une raison valable ou encore bonne! C'est une réponse d'égoïste! Je refuse de te laisser partir comme ça! J'ai besoin de toi! Et je sais que toi aussi, tu as besoin de moi!"_

_"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Naruto. En fait, ce serait mieux si je ne t'avais jamais dit que je t'aimais."_

_Naruto se leva d'un bon, frustré et désemparé. "Je te déteste! Va-t'en, si tu le veux vraiment! Espèce de… de… mégalomane, tien!"_

_Sasuke tiqua à cette dernière insulte alors qu'il regarda Naruto avancer à pas lourds vers la chambre, secoué de sanglots alors que de grosses larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues. Sasuke se leva rapidement et rattrapa le blondinet avant que celui-ci puisse entrer dans la chambre et lui claquer la porte au nez. Il l'agrippa par la taille et pressa son dos contre son torse. La respiration du blond tressaillit._

_"Tu as raison, je suis désolé," dit doucement le brun contre l'oreille de son amant, utilisant sa voix la plus feutrée._

_Le blondinet dû retenir un gémissement en entendant cette voix. Dès le début, il ne pouvait pas y résister. Alors, tandis que les mains pâles du Uchiha caressaient son torse en descendant et que **ses** lèvres descendirent sur son cou, Naruto ne pu rien faire d'autre que fondre et pardonner Sasuke, oubliant momentanément leur dispute._

Les jours s'allongent en mois…

Haku mis les pieds dans l'appartement et le trouva exactement comme Naruto l'avait décrit, dans les moindres détails. Il se demanda brièvement à quel point la libido de ces deux-là avait pu être active pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il savait que Naruto venait de temps à autres ici pour se souvenir et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi, maintenant qu'il avait vu ce Sasuke Uchiha. Un tel homme ne s'oubliait pas facilement et, selon les récits du blond, le sexe était extra. Le jeune psychologue n'avait pas de difficulté à le croire. Il erra un peu autour de l'appartement faisant attention de ne rien déplacer mais regardant chaque détail. Quelques-unes des scènes décrites par le jeune homme lui revinrent en tête alors qu'il regardait tel ou tel endroit de l'appartement et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. C'est que pour un jeune, il pouvait décrire certaines choses comme nul autre…

Mais le temps ne compte pas lorsque tu n'as personne avec qui le partager…

Shikamaru et Gaara firent tous les restaurants qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur leur chemin et ils appelèrent même Kiba pour les aider, mais les trois jeunes ne trouvèrent aucune trace récente du blond. Ils commençaient à se demander s'il n'avait pas quitté la ville, comme Sasuke avait fait, lorsque le portable de Gaara se mit à sonner. Le rouquin le pris rapidement et décrocha.

"Allô?" demanda-t-il par réflexe.

"Je n'ai rien trouvé ici," dit la voix de Haku.

"Nous non plus," soupira Gaara, faisant signe aux deux autres qu'il n'y avait rien. "Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée de laisser le Uchiha aller fouiller l'immeuble tout seul? Et si Naruto était vraiment là-bas?"

"Il faut relaxer, Gaara. Il faut avoir fois en lui et… espérer que le blondinet ne fera pas de conneries," répondit Haku.

J'espère que tu penses à moi, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une pensée frivole. Ton absence me tue à petit feu…

Sasuke entra lentement dans le gratte-ciel. C'était dans ce bâtiment que Naruto travaillait, alors? Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose à se vanter. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers la secrétaire, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus.

"Que puis-je pour vous?" demanda-t-elle en reluquant Sasuke avec appétit.

"Avez-vous vu Naruto Uzumaki sortir?" demanda-t-il, ignorant le regard que la jeune femme lui donnait.

"Ça dépend de qui le demande," répondit-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

"Je vais prendre ça pour un non. Ça vous dérange si je jette un coup d'œil sur le toit?"

La jeune femme, Ino selon l'insigne sur son chandail, cligna quelques fois des yeux. "Nous n'acceptons habituellement pas que n'importe qui entre dans l'immeuble sans une raison valable, monsieur. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous laisser passer…"

"Je suis le petit ami de Naruto," la coupa Sasuke, sentant l'un de ses sourcils commencer à tiquer.

Ino ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. "Je ne savais pas qu'il était pris…" admit-elle.

"J'étais retenu en dehors du pays pour affaires pendant un bon moment. Je lui ai dit de pas trop parler de moi. Je peux y aller, maintenant?"

"Eh bien, je suppose que dans ces conditions…"

"Merci bien."

Sasuke n'attendit pas un mot de plus de la secrétaire et alla directement dans l'ascenseur. Il appuya alors sur le bouton de l'étage le plus haut et les portes se refermèrent.

Je me suis regardé dans la glace ce matin, mon esprit m'y a fait voir ton visage…

C'était décidé, à présent. Peu importe ce que lui répétaient ses amis, Gaara ou Haku, il le ferait. Même la sublime infirmière Sakura ne pourrait trouver d'arguments pour le faire changer d'avis. Il se leva tranquillement et fit face au soleil couchant. C'était un horizon magnifique. Comme il aurait aimé le partager avec **lui**… mais c'était impossible. **Il** était on ne sait où et **il** s'était probablement déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Naruto essuya ses yeux, quelques larmes avaient coulé pendant qu'il était couché au sol. Il s'avança vers le rebord et il crut entendre la porte menant au toit s'ouvrir puis se refermer, mais c'était probablement son imagination. Il respira un grand coup. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre, qui criait son nom, cette voix si familière était encore une hallucination. Il en avait eu plusieurs depuis **son** départ. Ce n'était rien de nouveau. Avant même qu'il puisse lever un pied pour le suspendre au-dessus du vide et se préparer à sauter, deux bras enserrèrent sa taille et le tirèrent loin du bord. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la porte qui s'ouvrait.

"Lâchez-moi!" hurla-t-il en se débattant férocement contre l'étreinte.

"Non, Naruto. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Pas maintenant. Je ne te laisserai pas te suicider," dit l'homme qui le tenait, d'une voix sulfureuse et qui fit vibrer ses entrailles.

La respiration de Naruto tressaillit et les larmes lui revinrent en abondance alors qu'il se retourna dans les bras de son capteur. "Sasuke!?" s'exclama-t-il, sa voix craquant sur le coup de l'émotion.

Le brun ne put empêcher un sourire tendre de lui monter aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas vu le blond depuis bien trop longtemps, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Il tenta d'embrasser le blondinet mais fut arrêté par une gifle bien placée sur sa joue. Surpris, il leva un bras pour tâter sa joue du bout des doigts. C'est qu'il pouvait claquer fort, le petit blond! Roulant expérimentalement sa mâchoire, Sasuke tourna son regard ahuri vers un blond en colère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici après tout ce temps!?" s'écria Naruto, essayant de paraître indigné.

Sasuke fit une petite grimace en entendant l'acide dans la voix du blond. Il allait devoir user de ruse pour se sortir de celle-là, quoique dire la vérité ne semblait pas une mauvaise idée non plus. Il décida de tenter sa chance avec la vérité. Qu'avait-il à y perdre?

"Un certain psychologue prénommé Haku m'a téléphoné. Tes amis étaient très inquiets de ne pas te trouver, tu sais," expliqua Sasuke.

Le regard du blondinet tomba à celui de la tristesse totale. "Pourquoi es-tu parti sans rien dire, Sasuke? Tu ne m'aimais plus?"

Sasuke soupira mentalement que ça ait marché. Il n'était pas si mal barré, après tout. Il continuerait donc sur la voie de la vérité.

"Ce n'est pas ça, Naruto. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Je suis parti pour aller régler quelques trucs, je te l'ai dit."

"Quels trucs!? Ça fait des mois que je me morfonds et que je me demande pourquoi tu m'as laissé! Tu m'as brisé le cœur en faisant ça! Pourquoi!?" hurla Naruto, son tempérament très volatile.

"Calme-toi, je vais tout te dire," dit Sasuke, faisant signe au blond de se calmer.

Naruto croisa les bras et tapa du pied, attendant des explications. Sasuke soupira et s'assit par terre, faisant signe à Naruto de faire de même. Naruto hésita un moment, puis s'assit en face de Sasuke sur les dalles beiges.

"Tu te souviens sans doute que je t'ai parlé de mon frère qui a perdu la tête et a tué toute ma famille avant d'être incarcéré dans un asile de fou… Eh bien il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de ce mal. L'un de mes grand-oncles a été frappé de la même folie, mais il a disparu avant de décimer le clan. Selon des généticiens qui ont étudié le cas, ce serait héréditaire chez les hommes Uchiha de souffrir d'au moins une partie de cette folie. Avant de partir, je commençais à craindre de devenir fou aussi. Alors je suis parti voir des spécialistes. Après une batterie de tests et d'examens, ils ont dit que je ne deviendrai pas fou et que ça ne risquerait pas vraiment d'empirer si je faisais attention. J'ai passé le reste du temps à méditer à ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie jusqu'à présent et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de revenir. J'avais peur de ta réaction en me revoyant… Mais je suis heureux d'être revenu."

Naruto cligna des yeux quelques fois, en silence, avant d'hausser un sourcil lentement. "Tu avais peur de me causer du mal à cause des gênes de ta famille?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"En gros, oui," dit Sasuke, se frottant la nuque. "Je sais que c'est une raison complètement stupide, mais je préférais ne pas prendre de chances."

"Gros bêta! Tu aurais dû m'en parler! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre! Je me suis presque laissé mourir de faim! J'ai failli me suicider en sautant en bas de cet immeuble! Espèce d'égoïste! Mégalomane! Tu crois que tu peux tout faire tout seul et tu penses même pas aux conséquences!"

"Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que mégalomane veut dire?" demanda Sasuke, amusé.

Naruto croisa les bras et fit un air boudeur. "Shikamaru et Kiba emploient tout le temps ce mot, je vois pas pourquoi moi je l'utiliserais pas."

Sasuke se mit à rire. Pas de la stupidité du blond, mais de combien être inculte le rendait adorable!

Et d'une certaine façon, peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. Je sais toutefois qu'un jour tu me reviendras. Je sais que tu ne m'oublieras jamais. Tu l'as promis…

Haku ouvrit la porte de son bureau et fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes d'entrer en leur offrant un sourire chaleureux. Il referma la porte derrière eux et les invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa, avant de tirer sa chaise en cuir et de s'asseoir devant eux.

"Alors, tout va toujours bien dans le meilleur des mondes?" demanda-t-il.

"Absolument!" s'exclama le blond en se serrant un peu plus contre son amant.

Le brun fit un sourire amusé. "Et toi, Haku?"

"Oh, comme si comme ça. Je ne vois pas vraiment qui que ce soit, contrairement à vous deux. J'ai entendu dire que vous rendriez des lapins verts de jalousie," taquina le jeune psychologue.

Naruto rougit et enfouit son visage dans le chandail du Uchiha. Sasuke, lui, se contenta de faire un sourire pervers. "Il faut bien reprendre le temps perdu, non?"

Pourtant quand je te revois pour la première fois… la première fois en si longtemps… Je sais que rien ne sera plus pareil. Et même si je te pardonne toujours tout, les cicatrices sont là pour m'empêcher de nous laisser faire les mêmes erreurs. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Car le temps ne compte pas quand on a personne avec qui le partager.


End file.
